<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Pretty Exhibitionist by silkystark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344800">My Pretty Exhibitionist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkystark/pseuds/silkystark'>silkystark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silky's Tumblr Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkystark/pseuds/silkystark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ooh, what i have this request where bad boy! tony is happily dating nerd and shy! peter. they are secretly fucking below the bench where the football competition is taking place</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silky's Tumblr Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Pretty Exhibitionist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“T-Tony,” Peter gasps as the older teen shoves his hand down his jeans. “What if someone sees?”</p><p>Tony only chuckles and grips the boy’s hard cock. “Baby, we both know you would love to get caught right here with my cock in your tiny hole. Don’t pretend like you’re worried, my pretty exhibitionist.” Tony grunts as he pulls his boyfriend’s pants down to his ankles. </p><p>Tony pushes the sixteen year old up against one of the thin, metal pillars and falls down to his knees to get a good look at the boy’s ass. “I’m gonna eat you out, Petey pie so don’t make too much noise.” He warns before he dives his face between the two plump globes. Peter cries out in pleasure and quickly brings a fist to his mouth to muffle the noise.</p><p>The boy presses himself back against his boyfriend’s tongue, silently begging him to go deeper. Tony moans in pleasure at the clean taste of his boy’s asshole. “Mm baby did you clean up for me? You just knew I was gonna eat you up, didn’t you? Such a good boy.” He says gently as he slips a finger past the muscle of his boy’s rim. Peter whines, trying so hard not to make too much noise. </p><p>“What’s wrong? You don’t want your classmates to see what a slut you are for me? Just think, at any moment someone could come ‘round the back of these bleachers and see your cute little ass. That’s a sight to see.” Tony inserts another finger and starts scissoring the boy a bit. Peter was still pretty loose from their lunchtime fuck in the teacher’s bathroom. </p><p>Once he feels the boy is loose enough, Tony stands up and quickly unbuckles his jeans and pulls out his cock. He gives it a few strokes before pressing the head against Peter’s pink hole. “You ready, sweetheart?” He whispers as he grips the boy’s hip. Peter nods and Tony smacks his ass sharply. “Words, Pete. I need you to tell me you’re ready.”</p><p>“Jesus Tony just fuck me already!” The normally quiet boy says. It’s funny, everyone thinks he’s an innocent boy who’s only interested in getting the highest grade in class, when in reality, he is the sluttiest thing Tony has ever met. The kid is constantly begging to be fucked on every surface they can find. But Tony absolutely loves it. The eighteen year old grips the tiny boy’s hips and slams into him. “Oh, oh god.. Tony, f-fuck!” </p><p>“That’s right baby,” Tony grunts. “Go ahead, be a little louder. I’m sure the football team would love to see cute little Peter Parker being split open on my cock.” Tony places his hand on the boy’s back and pushes, bending him over to get a better grip. </p><p>Peter shoves his fallen glasses back up to rest on his nose and starts to pant. “T-Tony I’m gonna cum.” His boyfriend reaches around him and begins to stroke his dripping cock. The boy stands back up and leans back against his boyfriend’s chest. </p><p>“Cum for me, Peter.” Tony whispers and turns the boy’s head to capture his lips with his own, swallowing the boy’s loud moans as he shoots his seed.</p><p>Tony grunts, his orgasm hitting him like a truck and making his knees wobble. The two stand there, still connected and catching their breath.</p><p>“We’d better get out of here, baby. Don’t wanna get you in trouble.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>